


T͞w͢ist̨e͘d͏ ̕D͝i̛sne͟y

by Cutewarmachine



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gore, Im tired okay, Implied Sexual Content, Jacksepticeye Writing Community Discord, M/M, Rems' tale, Twisted Disney - JWCD, but not really, sfw tale, twisted disney, villain fluff, what the fuck even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutewarmachine/pseuds/Cutewarmachine
Summary: Happily Ever Afters..... Are for the Wicked





	T͞w͢ist̨e͘d͏ ̕D͝i̛sne͟y

It wasn’t often that Marvin hung up his dresses for leather armor and put his magic away in favor of a dazzling iron sword. For as long as he had been under Anti’s roof, he had known the young man to be nothing but proficient in the delicate arts of magic so to see him in a suit of dark leather armor, an iron sword with a long curved and crudely elegant in the best way in the king’s opinion. Anti was in his own leather armor, the long spiked design was something he had personally chosen for this endeavor, they were planning on overthrowing a local township, and he had asked Marvin to join him. He assumed Marvin would take his right hand as always and use his magical gifts to ensure the tide of the battle would go his way, but the look wasn’t bad at all.

“Marvin,” Anti started, his voice uncharacteristically soft as he approached the armored man and looked him over, admiring his armor and the devilish gleam in his green eyes. “Armor suits you, though I find you look more… regal in your dresses.” He said, his voice smooth as he placed his left hand on his swords pommel. He didn’t dislike the items on him, but he didn’t favor them either. He preferred the dresses, they gave him the attention he deserved, the armor just lacked that, but the gleam in his eyes that deadly edge.. Fuck he was hooked. He had been fighting temptations with his want for affections from the young one but seeing as his mother had passed in the raid on his lone stronghold, he felt as if it was best to avoid giving the boy anything else on his plate. Even so, his armor just kept dragging Anti in, the look so foreign but welcomed nonetheless… how many times had he thought about him again-?

“Your Grace,” Marvin greeted, already bowing to the King, little to no attention being paid to his seemingly lost in thought self but instead to his spoken words and looks, a hand lifting to sit poise against his sternum, just as it always did, a ghost of a smile on pink lips and those green eyes sharp as his blade and tongue. “I thank you, I do enjoy my dresses, though I thought they might not give me the mobility I need with my blade, I can’t properly be your right hand without doing as much as I possibly can to ensure I match your skill on the battlefield.” he purred, or was his voice always so cunning and gentle? It was hard to tell.

Marvin’s voice was so much like is other features, soft and delicate, a hint of teasing in it as he was always saying something that others would be punished for, though he never would. His body on the other hand was as rough as it was delicate. Years of training in both magics and blade had left him with decent muscle mass, he wasn’t too buff but he wasn’t so delicate he looked like a plush pillow. Anti knew from a chance encounter at a hot spring that he had muscles, even his thighs and calves. He was perfect, mastering magic and blade.. Anti couldn’t help but to admire him for it. The leather.. It only showed off those beautiful features of his, the high neck protecting his neck while a thick hood would hide his face. It wasn’t until then that Anti noticed the shoulder and arm guard on his right arm, he raised his brow in question before lifting it to inspect it, his lips pursed for a moment.

“Runes?” He asked, curious as he began inspecting the markings, they looked so uniform, curling up his right arm and appearing to be pitch black, they didn’t appear to be smudged either, almost as if that was his magic causing them to be glued to his skin- “Did your magic make these?” He asked, looking up to find Marvin nodding in response to both questions.That had to mean he was nearly as strong as him, the fact he could make the black appear on his skin.. That was something that took Anti years to obtain, and Marvin got it in nearly three to four years since he had been under his tutelage. This little witch was so much more powerful than he first seemed to be.

“Mother left behind scrolls for me to study from your teachings with her, I simply read them so I can be of my best use to you, my King.” Marvin answered, bowing as he said the title and not realizing that the King he was so devoted to was currently amazed by his magical and scholar prowess as well as intellect. “Though, I do have a request to ask of you, your Grace, my father.. My father is the lordship of the town we plan on attacking and.. If you would allow for it, I would like to be the one to strike him down.” the magician asked, his head moving to be held high, his eyes alight with magic and rage. 

The King mulled it over, on one hand he wanted to see to it that the bastard who cost him his loyal witch was wiped out in the most painful way possible, on the other he was craving to see that demented and deadly gleam in his eyes be carried out with that iron blade in a crude and vile gory display of revenge. Both were means to an end, both would have the same end, one way or another, either way he was ready to have a pest taken care of.   
What did he really have to lose? Marvin was competent in his arts, he was educated in the ways of Anti’s practice since he was a mere boy and all of this would be child's play for him anyway, this would be a fucking walk in the park for Anti either way.

“I would see no harm in allowing you this, though you know I wish to witness it I’m sure. I expect to see it done and I won’t have mercy on either of you at your request, should you see it in you to grant him mercy.” Anti said, voice bordering on stern as he realized he had yet to release the magicians arm. Once he noticed he gently let it go, only to admire the pretty shoulder guard he recognized as his mother's, she had worn that many times by his side when he would call upon her. It fit oddly well on his arm, almost as if it was meant to fit there.

“I expect no less from you, my King.” Marvin said, a hint of a smile gracing his features as he noticed a faint flushing on the other man's cheeks, did he make the King blush? It was rather.. Cute. “You seem to be a little flushed, Sir, are you feeling well?” he asked, innocent in tone but not in looks, he was actively letting that little smile show as he seemed to sense the source of the red tint was him.

“I’m simply excited at the notion of bloodshed, it’s been far too long.” Anti said, as if to brush off his very obvious blushing at the younger man’s looks and antics. “I’ll take my leave from you, and I expect to see you at my right side as your mother was, boy.” he practically growled out, back to being his ferocious self so easy, as if the leathers of his armor weren’t suddenly restricting him and a hot blush washing creeping up his very neck and cheeks as he walked back to his quarters, the door of the armor room closing on a very amused Marvin who simply went back to getting ready as he was told to when the war order was released.

* * *

Once Anti had calmed down some he came out of his room once more, a scowl on his face nonetheless as he heard the normal hustle and bustle of his demons preparing and his witches ensuring they had all they needed, though the sight of Marvin leaning against of his war table was making the issue he had just taken care of want to come back but he soon noticed him making small changes, a mage moving a tad here, a demon moving over there, though he never touched the crown that signaled it was the king's position, he seemed to be ensuring that in some way he had coverage, demons to take arrows were close to the King, mage’s and witches at the back to prevent arrows and other airborne weapons from attacking him. It was making Anti remember the boys mother more and more as she often did that for him as well. It was rather nice to see he still had someone to watch his back when it came to plans like that.

“Marvin, adjusting some things?” he asked, tilting his head as his servants came to dress him in the cape and crown. He was clearly curious on what Marvin had saw that needed adjusting and he loved to learn the way he thought so he could have the foresight to not need adjustments in the future. “What did you see?” He asked, curious and moving to come up beside him, a ivory hand being spread out to press on the map as he overlooked the plans while waiting for Marvin to speak. 

“Well, I know how the town runs, like Mother did, and he expected me to follow him like a horse to water to pick up the sword and fight. Though I never wanted to be in his pathetic ranks to be used at all. I refuse to allow anyone to use me in such vulgar ways as he planned on.” He said, speaking as if to clear up any idea of wanting to show him mercy. He never planned on giving him mercy, nor did he think he deserves the slightest shred of mercy either. “I know you, my King, are nothing like my father and I respect you too much to even allow myself the passing thought that you would ever hurt me like that.” the way Marvin spoke seemed to make the thing he was getting at more apparent as was his desire to seek revenge. That monster had tried to do something to him and he wasn’t taking no for an answer as to how he would kill him.

“I see… what should we be wary of?” he asked, looking to Marvin and leaning in a little to read over his shoulder, he was very curious on how his mind worked. Despite the burning questions on the tip of his tongue, he needed to ask more questions. He needed this plan to be perfectly executed.

“They have defenses set up in houses, citizens that are charged with letting out sick prisoners to give us illness or rats, so I say keep demons in there so we can make a clear path, this way up the side farms, we can avoid spooking the livestock and even have the children in the ranks take the horses and all away so that we can take those as winnings… There are witches too, I’m sure I can persuade them.. If they join your ranks will increase with power..” Marvin started, gesturing to the locations and showing the route he was thinking would be best, then he looked over his shoulder to the King, a look of curiosity in his features as he waited for feedback, it was clear he didn’t wish to overstep his place. 

“I agree, I think that this would be the best course of action. Lessen the potential losses, it gives me more gains… I agree. I would like to continue to stay above losses and such.. They do not interest me. I want my ranks strong, my army strong and to be able to brutally annihilate the crown for what they did to me.. and to you.” the King said, looking deep into Marvin's eyes before pulling away and walking around the table to observe it from all sides, conversing between normal conversations and then long ones with Marvin about strategy, though as the hour of the time to depart came, the King was leaving to the stable with a renewed longing in his chest.

* * *

The army had made their way to the town rather easily, their horses barely tired as they had just trekked through the dangerous terrain of their mountain side forests for the last two hours, all on the way to the township that had been at fault for the raid. The large black horses all snorting and stomping their hooves into the gravel and mulch from decaying leaves. Anti had been at the front of his army, a cold look in his eyes as he looked over the pathetic lower class that thought they could simply kill and take from him with no repercussions at all. It was so amusing that they thought they assumed they were safe.

“Go, heed the plans, and I want every single person who will not bow to me to die a grotesque death, far worse than what they did to my Mage.” He barked, his voice carrying on the wind as his soldiers -his demons- poured out onto the pastures on horseback like the tide of the sea rushing to meet land, the sound of their war cry’s filling the air and before the people could prepare, the black army slammed into the town.

“Mages! At the ready, no one escapes.” He called, looking over his shoulder as the white horses in his ranks bolted to the perimeter, behind them large walls of thorns were erupting from the ground, curling and growing thick, all the way around the town in such a way that it seemed as if the thick brambles of Anti’s kingdom had grown there for decades. The King watched, his horse tossing its head and whinnying as he urged it to trot, starting it’s descent onto the quickly bloodying field, the people who had ran were being struck down and beside the King, Marvin was glaring at one building with so much hate there was the faintest flicker in the air like white hot fire from a forge was about to come into creation near him.

“Go, Marvin. Do not kill him before I get to watch.” He said, looking to him and watching as he nodded, the fire not once diminishing as he took off, his horse weaving and moving with such fluidity that it was mesmerizing a deep chestnut flash moving through the tides of battle. The King took his time approaching, the sword slowly being drawn from his sheath as he moved to go to his target, the barracks. He would either recruit or he would kill those youth. 

 

The battle itself is gruesome and bloody, the tides of battle were never kind. There were kids, bisected in the streets, women laid against stone walls and slowly bleeding out into the filth. Men and boys were limp, weapons close and it was clear that they had resisted, the town was quiet, save for the sobs of those who had pleaded for mercy or who had proudly came to the King’s side. New mages were loading carts with goods, all used for spells and magics, though the best things were the loud clashes coming from the center stronghold, Marvin had been in there a while and when he ripped the man out of the building by his hair he was laughing joyously.

“My King! I bring to you, the Bastard of the North! My father, the nonbeliever.” He said, voice loud as he got into his role, eyes bright despite the pain in his torso from his hits and the blows from his sword had left cuts into his arms and one on his cheek. “I do hope, I didn’t keep any of you waiting!”

The crowd of Demons and Mages cheered, laughing themselves as he tossed the ragged man into the mud, his green eyes seeking out his King, there was passion in his gaze, love in there as well, he craved to make his King proud.

“Marvin, you kept up waiting long enough, show us how you intend to punish the useless man for his crimes against my Kingdom and Crown.” Anti said, astride his now bloody blue roan stallion. He seemed amused, though he dismounted and went to come closer, inspecting the pathetic waste of human life that was the cause for the loss of his Marvin’s -when did he become his- mother. 

“But of course! I would never let someone who’s against the crown walk free!” Marvin said, voice still overjoyed and filled with glee as he looked down to the glove that had hid his runes and gripped his jaw tightly.

He begged for his son to have mercy on him, he begged for his son to turn on the evil King and protect him, after all he was the boy’s father! He was blood! He needed to protect that! But Marvin paid him no mind as he growled and began to observe him, tilting his head this way and that, peering deep into his father’s soul.

“Oh? Have mercy, Father?” Marvin asked, causing the crowd to bark and laugh, jeering until the King raised his hand and let out his own chuckle. He urged Marvin to continue, his eyes looking to the pathetic piece of shit who was sobbing now. “You didn’t have mercy on mother, you burned her. You didn’t have mercy on mother at home! You slapped her, left her cheeks bruised and her will broken. You never had mercy on me as a boy, so tell me, why should I have mercy on you? Why shouldn’t I grip onto your soul and tear it out of your pathetic body, I think that would be the most wonderful gift, especially for my King.” he said, laughing as the jeers of the demons grew hostile, the mages too, all understanding what he was insinuating and the King nodded, wholeheartedly hating this man before him for touching what was his.

“I think, his soul would look lovely in this, Marvin.” Anti said, his tone so innocent as he held up an emerald he had formed just in that second, smiling to the other with such a soft look, Marvin would’ve sworn that they were the only two there. “Go on, my dear. Make him pay, make it hurt. No mercy.”

Marvin didn’t have to be told twice, he already used his magic to hold hi m by the jaw and rip his soul out slowly. He giggled at the first screams, looking up to his King incredibly excited to finally have the chance to make him pay for all the wrong he did to him, to his mother, to his King. The crowd of Demons cheered, mages in awe at the power on display and the King, Anti was so proud of his little witch. It wasn’t long until the soul was extracted, and then bonded to the emerald his King was offering. The man’s husk of a body falling to the ground with a limp thud, the army cheering as the King gave him that gem, telling him to keep it and meet him back in his quarters for a discussion when they returned.

Marvin was all too happy to agree, after all, how long could he hide his feelings for him behind the guise of being faithfully dedicated to him.


End file.
